colleentalecharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Colleen Villard (character)
Colleen Villard '''(née '''O'Shaughnessey) is the main protagonist of Colleentale. After Colleen falls into the Underground, she embarks on a journey to return to the surface. Colleen is the last of the eight humans to fall into the Underground after travelling to Mt. Ebott. Colleen is not the "fallen human" named at the beginning of the movie. Colleen's name is only revealed in the True Pacifist Route. Profile Appearance Colleen is a human adult who wears a striped pink/purple and blue dress, and brown shoes. She have medium-length straight black hair, and long bangs. Personality Colleen's personality is ambiguous, allowing the viewer to project their personality onto Colleen. Colleen speaks to minor characters throughout the movie. Minor characters display "..." to show that the minor character is listening to Colleen, and some minor character respond to questions that Colleen asks. Abilities Colleen's determination grants the power to SAVE and heal at SAVE points. The SAVE file can be reloaded to repeat events that occur after it, but minor characters' memories are not completely erased unless a True Reset occurs. This power emerged when Colleen first awoke in the Ruins. Main Story Leslie attempts to kill Colleen after he pretends to offer honest advice. Fluttershy intervenes, hits Leslie with kindess magic, and serves as a guide to the Ruins. At the end of a long room, Fluttershy asks Colleen to wait for her to return and states that she has errands to do. To be safe, Fluttershy gives Colleen a cell phone to call her with. Colleen travels through the remaining puzzles in the Ruins and eventually arrives at Fluttershy's home. She asks Fluttershy "how to exit the RUINS," which prompts Fluttershy to destroy the Ruins's exit. Fluttershy then battles Colleen because she wants her to prove that she can survive outside of the Ruins. Then, Colleen meets Dragonizer the Dragon and Sonic the Hedgehog in Snowdin Forest. The brothers set up traps and puzzles in an attempt to capture Colleen. After passing through Snowdin, Sonic battles Colleen. Amy Rose, the head of the Royal Guard, pursues Colleen throughout Waterfall. Miles "Tails" Prower often saves Colleen from Amy by accident because he is so excited to see Amy in action. After a chase scene, Amy destroys a bridge that Colleen is standing on, and Colleen falls into the garbage dump. Before she gets up, she recalls a memory from the first human. In the garbage dump, Diego battles Colleen because Colleen mistreated his cousin, Smilodon, in the Ruins. At the end of Waterfall, Amy battles Colleen after she gives an abridged monologue atop a crag. After entering Hotland, Colleen enters a lab and meets Penny Fitzgerald and Gumball Watterson. Penny tells Colleen that she is not a bad guy, and Gumball interrupts them with a quiz show. Colleen gives Frisk an upgraded cell phone after the quiz show concludes, and she says that she will guide Colleen through Hotland and the CORE. Before his battle at the end of the CORE, Gumball reveals that Penny had created all of the traps in Hotland in an attempt to endear herself to Colleen. He then transforms into Gumball EX and battles Colleen. While passing through New Home, the capital of the Underground, Colleen learns the story of Asgore Dreemurr and Fluttershy's children from passing monsters. Then, Dragon judges Colleen in the final corridor and explains the meaning of LOVE and EXP. He also emphasizes Colleen's importance in the fate of the world. Escape Colleen enters the Throne Room and finds Asgore, who tries to make small talk, only to realize her fated confrontation. The two walk to the Barrier and Asgore gives Frisk one last opportunity to leave before fighting. Just before the fight, Asgore shows the six collected human SOULs, preparing the containment process after the battle. Right before the fight starts, Asgore destroys MERCY, making it impossible to spare or flee. However, at the fight's conclusion, Colleen can explicitly choose whether to spare or kill Asgore. Regardless of the choice made, Leslie appears, destroys Asgore's SOUL and takes the human SOULs. The movie then abruptly go to the next part. After watching the next part, Colleen finds that Leslie has saved his own game over the SAVE file, having gained the power to do so with the stolen human SOULs. Loading Leslie's game, Colleen confronts a powered up Leslie and defiantly steps forward, entering an initially hopeless battle with him. After Colleen calls for help several times, the stolen SOULs begin to revolt: first, they heal Frisk, and then they weaken Leslie, leaving him vulnerable to destruction. After reducing his HP to 0 and listening to his monologue, the SOULs remove Leslie's ability to SAVE or LOAD. After this, the SOULs leave Colleen and Leslie alone. At this point, there is an option to kill or spare a weakened Leslie before leaving the Underground, return to the surface, and end her journey. After leaving the Underground, Colleen receives a call from Dragon, who leaves a message about what happened to the Underground after Asgore died. This varies based on what monsters were killed and what friendships were completed. True Pacifist To complete the True Pacifist Route, Colleen must have first completed the Neutral Route. If Colleen has completed the Neutral Route without gaining any EXP or LV, it is possible to backtrack in the existing SAVE file to complete any missing friendships, then achieve the True Pacifist ending. Friendships While Colleen befriends many of the monsters in the Underground, only the Amy, Sonic, and Penny friendships are necessary to achieve the True Pacifist Ending. Colleen gains Fluttershy's friendship by sparing her, but she does not make another appearance until the end of the movie. Colleen wins Dragon's friendship by sparing Sonic, and can optionally hang out with him twice (first at Ted's and then at the MTT Resort.) Colleen gains Sonic's friendship by visiting him at his home and hanging out. Carrie Krueger can be befriended by smiling at her in the Ruins, and hanging out with her at her house. If Colleen chooses to give Amy some water after being pursued, Amy can be befriended. Colleen visits Amy with Sonic's help, and Amy gets "revenge" by trying to befriend Colleen and become "besties", setting her house on fire in the process. She tries to fight Colleen to regain honor but realizes that Amy is a "wimpy bird of prey with a big heart" just like Asgore and decides to be friends. Gumball can be befriended by sparing him, which can be done by getting his ratings to 12000 (10000 if his arms and legs have fallen off) in his battle at the end of the CORE. Amy, having been encouraged to send an "I'm sorry" letter to Penny, gives the letter to Colleen, who delivers it to Penny. This results in a date sequence with Penny in which she and Amy realize their feelings for each other and Penny begins to come to terms with her past mistakes. After befriending Penny, Sonic recommends traveling to Penny's lab. In the lab, there is a letter on the floor that, when picked up, reads a monologue and the instructions needed to proceed to learn "the truth." Walking through the bathroom door reveals an elevator which goes down to the True Lab after a malfunction. Colleen proceeds to explore the True Lab and along the way learns of Penny's failed experiments (amalgamates) with determination and also about the origin of Leslie. After exploring the True Lab and talking to Penny, she gains the confidence to reveal the truth about her experiments to the rest of the Underground. While attempting to leave, Colleen receives a phone call in the elevator from an unknown voice. The elevator immediately and forcibly brings Colleen to New Home. Barrier After returning to the throne room and confronting Asgore again, the pre-fight scene is interrupted by Fluttershy, who stops Asgore from fighting Colleen. Fluttershy is immediately followed by the other main characters who encourage everyone to get along. However, in a surprise twist, Sonic reveals that it was "a little flower" who told him to bring everyone there. Immediately after this reveal, Leslie appears, having stolen the SOULs of the six other humans. He attempts to kill Colleen, but Amy, Fluttershy, Penny, and Sonic use their power to block Leslie's finishing blows. Directly after this, all of the Underground's monsters arrive to encourage Colleen in the fight against Leslie. However, Leslie reveals that this has what he wanted all along so that he could absorb the souls of all the monsters in the Underground along with the six human SOULs. Due to the immense power gained from the six human SOULs and all of the monster SOULs, Leslie can transform into his true form, and just before the fight begins it is revealed that he is actually Super Shadow. During this fight, Colleen is invincible, and any hit that would normally result in death instead causes the heart to split, but reform back together. The first time this happens, it is accompanied by the voice "but it refused." After stalling for long enough, Shadow transforms again. At this point, Frisk can feel the souls of Fluttershy, Asgore, Penny, Amy, Sonic, and Dragon within Shadow and ACT changes to SAVE to represent the act of freeing everyone's souls. This is accomplished by completing a short sequence of ACT options to restore the memory of each lost soul after selecting the said lost soul of a chosen character. After saving each monster, Colleen realizes that there is still one more person to save. After choosing to save "someone else," Shadow's memories of the first human (who strongly resembled her sister) begin to play in a slideshow style. It is then revealed this "someone else" is Shadow himself. After this, Shadow starts to feel the love the monsters feel for Colleen through the souls he has absorbed, and slowly loses the will to fight as he is overcome with his fear of dying alone. After reverting to his normal form, Shadow learns Colleen's name. He apologizes for hurting everybody, and Colleen can choose to forgive or not forgive Shadow. Regardless of the choice made, Shadow destroys the barrier using the power of all of the SOULs before releasing them. Knowing that he will turn back to a flower without the power of the SOULs to sustain him, Shadow says one last goodbye to Colleen before leaving. At this point, there is a choice to hug Shadow or do nothing. Freedom After the scene with Shaodw finishes, Colleen wakes up in front of Fluttershy, Dragon, Sonic, Amy, Penny and Asgore. While the monsters remember little about Leslie and nothing about his incarnation as Shadow, they do know Frisk's name. At this point, Frisk can backtrack through the Underground and talk to the other monsters, before returning to the surface. Backtracking to the very first room in Colleentale reveals that Shadow is tending to the flowers. Shadow asks about Colleen's desire to travel up Mt. Ebott in the first place. Receiving no answer, Shadow lists off foolishness or fate as possible motives, but comes to the conclusion that "only you (Colleen) know the answer." After passing through the final door to the surface, Colleen leaves the Underground with friends. Asgore offers Colleen the chance to be the monsters' ambassador to the humans. Most of the main monster cast then leave, except for Fluttershy, who asks about Frisk's plans. At this point, Frisk can choose to stay with Colleen or to go elsewhere. After choosing to stay with Fluttershy, the ending scene shows Fluttershy bringing a slice of pie to Colleen's bedroom. Otherwise, if Colleen has "places to go," the movie ends with a group photo of the main monster cast with Colleen in the middle. Genocide Route For further information, see Chara Villard. Trivia * The main protagonist was originally the creator of the movie, this was changed due to the nervousness of her. ** She was also originally going to be a cheetah version of Knight Knight, this was changed as well. * Though Colleen is married in real life, she is not married in the movie. * Colleen herself is gay. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Real characters Category:Not human monsters Category:Gay characters